


rend

by helwolves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Cannibalism, Corruption, Demons, Final Haikyuu Quest, Hard vore, M/M, Multi, SASO 2017, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: Iwaizumi never curses him anymore, rarely cries out. Oikawa hasn’t even cut out his tongue or anything monstrous like that. Iwaizumi has always had great resolve. He does growl sometimes, and jerk in his shackles, thick muscles going taut and shaking. Oikawa likes that.The demon king wins.





	rend

**Author's Note:**

> [SASO BR1 prompt from DW user multilinear.](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=9820946#cmt9820946) An FHQ bad ending. **Heed the tagged warnings.** This is what it is.

The demon king’s right arm is black, from elbow to fingertips. Not blackened as if burnt, or resembling the ink-stained skin of an artist, but night black, soul black, like something has been cut out of reality itself in that specific shape, a black hole tipped in five tapered claws.

It’s where Iwaizumi’s greatsword caught Oikawa in the last battle, just before Oikawa caught Iwaizumi.

Victory hasn’t been exactly what Oikawa had expected it to be, but tearing out a few foolish heroes’ souls supplied him with more than enough demonic energy to replace his stolen limb with something else. It’s ice cold, his new hand, and he finds his fingers tapping idly more often than in the past, but the claws are very sharp, and useful.

With Iwaizumi shackled up in the ravaged throne room—bound hand and foot, suspended between the stone ceiling and floor—it’s easy for Oikawa to do what he will. 

(It helps too to keep him blindfolded. Oikawa didn’t like the look on Iwaizumi’s face the first time he’d regained consciousness after it was all over. _“Tooru? Your eyes...”_ he’d said. Oikawa didn’t know what that was supposed to mean, but he could feel that the horns on his brow had grown heavier again, and Iwaizumi’s eyes had fixed there next, and then closed for a time.)

Oikawa thinks maybe the sharpness makes it hurt less, when he rakes those claws down Iwaizumi’s back, leaving deep gouges that split the skin and then pool red and then drip as perfect ribbons down to collect in patterns on the floor. He’s not sure how he feels about that. Iwaizumi should _suffer_ for his betrayal. But Oikawa always had a soft place in his heart for his childhood friend, his sworn knight, his errant love, as Iwaizumi once had for him. Perhaps Oikawa’s counting on that to remain true.

“You could still come back to me,” he finds himself saying one night, unsure whether he means it as an offer or a threat, even as he’s whispering in Iwaizumi’s ear. Then he drags his black claws down Iwaizumi’s back again, carefully, to keep the angles pretty, so he can pull narrow diamonds of flesh away in precise design.

(Iwaizumi never curses him anymore, rarely cries out. Oikawa hasn’t even cut out his tongue or anything monstrous like that. Iwaizumi has always had great resolve. He does growl sometimes, and jerk in his shackles, thick muscles going taut and shaking. Oikawa likes that.)

“Tobio-chan did. He was the very first to betray me, and yet he’s come so far.” Oikawa tilts his head towards his throne, where his adorable underling is curled up and watching. Kageyama’s new horns are still small, but he nearly purrs whenever he sits in Oikawa’s lap and Oikawa strokes at their base with his thumbs. “Come here,” Oikawa says, low and commanding, and Kageyama approaches slowly.

There’s still some hesitance that gives Oikawa pause—they have far to go, there’s much to be taught, covenants to be sealed—but Kageyama opens his mouth dutifully when Oikawa holds up the flayed flesh between his fingers. He lets Oikawa place it on his tongue, and licks at what glistening ruby-red he can reach as Oikawa pulls away.

Oikawa smiles at him, so wide that he can feel the points of his teeth pierce his own bottom lip, and ruffles his hair with his good hand. Kageyama chews slowly, then blinks his big blue eyes at Oikawa, who sighs and says, “Ah, I suppose I can indulge you a bit more.”

By the time they’re finished, the huge, scruffy, one-eyed black cat that was once a man is winding and winding around Oikawa’s boots. Oikawa crouches and lets Kuroo’s rough tongue lap the rest of the blood from his claws. “Let’s fetch the little white mage,” he tells the rumbling cat. “Iwa-chan will need healing if we want to play again tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/helwolves) ★ [tumblr](https://helwolves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
